Arefu
Arefu er en liten bosetning som består av kun fire hus, og som ligger ikke så langt vest fra midten av kartet over Capital Wasteland, og nordvest fra Vault 106. Bakgrunn Arefu er offeret for angrep fra The Family, og er et av startstedene for oppdraget Blood Ties. Oversikt Arefu ligger på toppen av en seksjon av det som var en del av en I-495 Capital Beltway-bro, og kan kun nås fra sør. Tettstedet består av fire hus. Bygninger * Evan King's House * Ewer Residence * Schenzy Residence * West Residence * Abandoned Residence Beboere * Brailee Ewers * Ken Ewers * Evan King * Karen Schenzy * Ian West * Alan Merkbart Loot * Bobblehead - Repair - på et bord inne i Evan King sitt hus. * Nuka Cola Quantum - på en buøy like øst for Arefu. * Pugilism Illustrated - på et bord i det forlatte huset, som ligger ved innhengningen for Brahmin nær inngangen til Arefu. Dette huset kan kun nås om du har gjort Blood Ties, med den avslutningen som gjør at The Family beskytter Arefu. Relaterte Quests * Blood Ties Notiser * En Enclave utpost kan bli sett på en annen del av broen, og er synlig for spilleren ved å se fra det høyeste punktet. * Det finnes påskeegg i sjøen under Arefu. Om du ser ut i sjøen, når du står ved King sin utpost, kan du se en liten plattform som finnes i vannet. Hopp ned (i vannet så du unngår å bli skadet eller drept) og svøm til plattformen. Stå på plattformen (pass deg for Mirelurker), og hopp i vannet. Svøm til bunnen og vekk fra plattformen til du når en tom bil på bunnen, like ved denne finner man ett skjelett med to betongblokker festet til bena. * Den første gangen du kommer til Arefu vil du bli møtt av en granat kastet at "Sheriffen", Evan King. * Om du dreper alle i Arefu vil Lucy West nekte å snakke med deg. * Det ligger et førstehjelpsskrin i båten som flyter på vannet. Opptredener Arefu finnes kun i Fallout 3. Bak scenen * Like over inngangen (hvor broen forlatter bakken), kan du se et skadet trafikkskilt hvor det står "CAREFUL", men både C og L er slitt bort, og det står nå "AREFU." * Arefu er en liten by Romania, mest kjent fordi den ligger så nært det tidligere slottet til Vlad Tepes (kjent som "Dracula" og "Vlad the Impaler"). dette er en klar referanse til The Family, som drikker blod akkurat som vampyren "Dracula". Bugs * Om noen av beboerene i Arefu blir drept på en hvilken som helst måte (f.eks. falle av broen) vil alle i byen bli fiendtlige mot deg, selv om du ikke hadde noe med dødsfallet å gjøre. * Soldater fra Enclave kan dukke opp ved Arefu, og drepe alle der, etter at du har fullført Blood Ties. Alle relaterte NPCer vil oppføre seg som om det var du som drepte alle. de:Arefu en:Arefu es:Arefu fr:Arefu hu:Arefu it:Arefu pl:Arefu pt:Arefu ru:Арефу sv:Arefu uk:Арефу zh:断桥镇 Kategori:Byer Kategori:Steder i Fallout 3